Ego
by Yanti Sakura Cherry
Summary: [For SasuSaku Fanday 2019] Dan pada akhirnya mereka malah bertengkar seperti ini. Sang kekasih merasa kecewa atas sikapnya, lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan dirinya yang sudah berlinangan air mata. "Maaf, Sasuke-kun …, " / twoshoot / DLDR


**Ego**

**By Yanti Sakura Cherry**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance Friendship**

**SasuSaku AU**

**[For SasuSaku Fanday 2019]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

"Terserah padamu."

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke_-kun _… "

Gadis berambut _pink _sebahu menangis sembari melihat punggung sang kekasih dengan sedih. Mereka baru saja bertengkar, dan ia tahu semua ini adalah salahnya. Sang kekasih hanya ingin dirinya bertemu dengan ibundanya. Namun, ia menolak secara halus karena jujur saja ia belum siap. Ia masih merasa malu dan canggung jika harus bertemu dengan ibunda sang kekasih.

Dan pada akhirnya mereka malah bertengkar seperti ini. Sang kekasih merasa kecewa atas sikapnya, lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan dirinya yang sudah berlinangan air mata.

"Maaf, Sasuke_-kun _…, " gumamnya lirih.

.

.

.

Seoramg pemuda berambut hitam klimis menatap gadis teman satu organisasinya dengan heran. Pasalnya, yang ia tahu gadis itu selalu ceria dan bersemangat. Namun, apa yang ia lihat sekarang? Gadis gulali itu hanya duduk melamun dengan wajah suram dan terlihat kacau.

Keduanya sudah lama saling mengenal. Karena merekaa sama-sama menjadi anggota organisasi menulis di sekolah. Maka dari itu, ia sedikit banyak mengetahui sifat gadis_ pink _itu.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi. Pemuda bernama Sai tersebut mendekati Sakura, nama gadis gulali itu..Menepuk pundak sang gadis, membuat gadis itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

_Puk!_

"Kau kenapa, Jelek?" tanya Sai pelan.

"E–eh?"

"Kau kenapa, hn? Ada masalah dengan ayam sok keren itu?" tebak Sai asal. Menunjuk pemuda berambut biru dongker yang duduk tidak terlalu jauh dari keduanya.

"Iya. Dia mendiamkanku sudah lebih dari tiga hari," jawab Sakura murung.

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

Sai yang mulai tertarik mendengarkan cerita Sakura pun, menarik kursi yang berada tak jauh darinya dan duduk manis di sebelah Sakura. Mendengarkan keluh-kesah gadis itu tanpa menyelanya sedikit pun.

"Awalnya … "

.

.

.

_Dua orang sejoli tengah terduduk manis di ruang tamu apartemen sang pemuda. Mereka sering kali melakukan hal kecil seperti ini. Menonton film sembari berpelukan, atau sang pemuda akan membelai kepala sang gadis saat menemani gadis itu menonton dorama favoritnya._

_Sama seperti saat ini. Gadis berambut pink itu tengah serius menonton dorama kesukaannya. Ditemani sang kekasih yang tengah membelai kepalanya sembari memutar mata jengah. Pasalnya, gadisnya sudah menonton dorama menyebalkan itu lebih dari tiga jam. Bayangkan, sebosan apa ia sekarang? Ingin melarang, tetapi ia tak ingin mendapatkan amukan dari gadis kesayangannya itu._

_Jadilah, ia yang hanya bisa pasrah. Menunggu sampai gadisnya itu merasa bosan, dan pada akhirnya meninggalkan dorama menyebalkan itu._

"_Ne, Sasuke-kun …, " panggil Sakura pelan._

"_Hn?"_

"_Apa kaa-san akan datang hari ini?" tanya Sakura. Karena seingatnya hari ini ibunda kekasih tampannya itu akan mengunjungi sang putra. Mengingat mereka tinggal di Kota yang berbeda, jadilah sang ibunda yang dengan senang hati mengunjungi putra bungsunya itu._

"_Ya. Begitu lah," jawab Sasuke sekenanya._

"_Oh … hehe, ya sudah. Antar aku pulang, ya?"_

"_Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan kaa-san?" tanya Sasuke heran._

"_Bukan begitu! Aku hanya masih merasa malu saja."_

"_Ya sudah. Tunggu di sini!" perintah Sasuke menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Sakura._

"_Um," angguk Sakura pelan._

_Setelah mengganti pakaian dan mengambil kunci mobilnya. Sasuke pun bergegas keluar menghampiri Sakura yang telah menunggu di depan apartemennya._

"_Ayo," ajak Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura erat._

"_Um,"_

"_Kau benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu kaa-san?" tanya Sasuke di tengah perjalanan mereka menuju tempat parkir._

"_Bukan begitu. Hanya saja, aku masih merasa malu dan canggung."_

_Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Berdiri menghadap sang kekasih._

"_Jika kau seperti ini terus, kapan kau akan mengenal kaa-san dan akrab dengannya?" tanya Sasuke serius._

"_Maaf." Sakura menundukan kepalanya, tak berani menatap pemuda di depannya yang tampak menahan emosinya._

"_Terserah padamu." _

"_Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun … "_

_Setelah berkata demikian. Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah menangis sembari menatap kepergiannya dengan sedih._

"_Maaf, Sasuke-kun … "_

.

.

.

"Jadi, ayam sok keren itu mendiamkanmu, hanya karena kau belum siap bertemu dengan ibunya?"

"Iya," jawab Sakura lesu.

"Dasar kekanakan. Seharusnya dia mengerti. Bukan malah mendiamkanmu seperti ini."

Sai memijat kepalanya yang tiba-tiba merasa pening. Tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran teman bodohnya itu.

"Intinya dia marah padaku."

"Ya sudah, biarkan saja dia seperti itu! Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Jelek!" seru Sai mencoba menghibur gadis itu.

"Mana bisa seperti itu, Sai!" seru Sakura sedih.

Merasa usahanya tidak berhasil menghibur Sakura. Pemuda itu pun mencoba menjahili gadis itu, agar setidaknya bisa sedikit menghilangkan rasa frustrasi sang gadis _pink_.

_Buk!_

"Aw … sakit, Sai!" teriak Sakura jengkel.

"Ayo Jelek, kejar aku kalau kau bisa!" seru Sai berlari menghindari Sakura yang siap memukul kepalanya. Setelah ia dengan sengaja memukul kepala gadis itu menggunakan buku tebal yang kebetulan baru saja ia pinjam dari perpustakaan sekolah.

"Awas kau, muka pucat!"

Sakura berlari mengejar Sai yang juga tengah berlari menghindarinya. Pemuda itu dengan sengaja berlari mengitari ruangan organisasi mereka agar gadis itu tak bisa menangkapnya. Membuat anggota lain ikut menyoraki keduanya.

"Oi, Sai. Awas kau!"

Setelah berhasil menangkap pemuda pucat itu, Sakura memukul kepala Sai dan menarik telinga pemuda itu gemas sembari tertawa lepas.

"Rasakan! Hahaha … "

"Nah. Begitu lebih baik, Jelek!" seru Sai lega.

"E–eh?"

"Setidaknya kau sudah bisa kembali tertawa, Jelek!"

"Hehe, _um arigatou_, Sai." Sakura kembali memukul kepala Sai pelan. Berterima kasih atas usaha temannya itu untuk menghiburnya.

_Puk!_

"Hey! Hentikan itu, Jelek!" teriak Sai.

"No!" seru Sakura keras menghindari Sai yang sudah siap balas memukulnya.

"Jelek, kemari kau!"

Dan pada akhirnya keduanya saling berkejaran sembari tertawa lepas. Dan usaha pemuda pucat itu untuk menghibur Sakura tampaknya berhasil.

Tak menyadari. Ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan rahang mengeras tampak sangat emosi.

"Ck, sialan."

.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N:**

**Happy SasuSaku Fanday 2019😘😘🎉🎉🎉**

Hehe maaf kalo nista n ga bagus ini yan sengaja bikin twoshoot biar ga molor publishnya walau ini juga udah telat😭

Hanya ini yg bisa yan persembahin buat **SSFD **tahun ini

Oh dan soal Sai jangan salah paham ya hehe dia murni cuma pengen hibur Sakura aja kok😆😆

Sampai jumpa di chapter 2😂😁


End file.
